Karen White
|} '''Karen White '''is the daughter of Snow White from the fairy tale ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Karen was a royal at first, but after wanting to follow her heart and finds out about how hard it is for other students who don't have a "happy ending", she turns into a rebel and wants to make her own story. She is a new second-year student at Ever After High. Character Personality Karen is very sweet, caring and outgoing person. She doesn't want to follow the story of her mother and thinks that everyone has the right to do what they want to do with their own lives. Karen can be stubborn and hard-headed at times. She is also not that confident with herself, but cheers her friends and others. When Karen first came to Ever After High, she wanted to fit in and have friends. She tried her best to be proper and elegent, since she would become the next Snow White. At first, Karen was a royal, she wanted to follow her story and become the next Snow White. During that time, she wasn't really aware of what the other rebels were saying, and was a bit rude to them. After a while, Karen realized what the rebels were feeling and said to herself that everyone should have the right to do what they want to with their lives. Although Appearance Karen has fair skin, blue eyes with long eyelashes and brown hair with a pink tint at the ends and has some hair tied with a pink heart tie. Fairy tale – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs How the Story Goes Once upon a time,there lived a queen of a forest kingdom and she was sewing on a snowy night.She pricked her finger on the needle and it dropped into the snow.She thought the combination of the snow,blood,and ebony(what her window was made of) was pretty.The queen wished for a child with skin as white as snow,lips as red as blood,and hair as black as ebony.Then she died. The king remarried a cruel,selfish,evil queen that only cared about how she looked.Every day she would look into her magic mirror and ask,"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?"and everyday the mirror would reply,"You are my queen."Snow White was the daughter of the queen and was exactly how her mother had wished her to look.But one day the mirror said,"Snow White is the fairest in the land."The Queen was furious and sent her trustworthy huntsmen to kill Snow White and bring back her livers and lungs as proof. The huntsmen drove Snow White into the forest but did not kill her for she had a pure heart.He begged her to run far away and told her the queen's plans.And that is what Snow White did. Night How does Character Name come into it? At first, Karen was very happy to accept becoming the next Snow White, but later on, she decides not to, due to wanting to do want she wants with her life. Relationships Family Friends Pet Lala her pet cat. Romance None at the moment. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest Trivia *Her birthday is on *She is quite small then the rest of her schoolmates. Quotes * Notes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females